


Swift

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Inktober 2017, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Peter ha esperado por este momento casi toda una vida y cuando finalmente ocurre se siente como si no fuera suficiente.





	Swift

**Author's Note:**

> Primer pequeño drabble para el inktober de este año y sinceramente no sé que estoy haciendo.

Peter ha esperado por este momento casi toda una vida y cuando finalmente ocurre se siente como si no fuera suficiente.

El momento pasa con tanta rapidez que no alcanza a saboreando, no como le hubiese gustado. No como lo había soñado, noche tras noche esperando el momento en que el nombre de su alma gemela finalmente se tatuara en la piel sensible de su muñeca.

Para Peter no ocurre de esta forma, y a pesar de los 26 años de espera paciente, el universo aparentemente no siente que merece el placer de al menos ver como las letras que marcarán su futuro se formarán con cadencia y parsimonia deliciosamente agonizante.

En su lugar Peter despierta a las cuatro de la mañana un viernes y el nombre ya está escrito en su muñeca.

**_Mieczyslaw Stilinski_ **

Las vocales y consonantes apenas reconocibles por la rápida y descuidada caligrafía.

"Va a ser dificl." Le comenta Talia en el desayuno. "La diferencia de edad es demasiado escandalosa como para que sea fácil pero, Peter. Este chico te hará feliz en formas que no imaginas.'" 

Peter quiere creerle. 


End file.
